When Given Dandelions
by Browny Pink
Summary: A series of loosely connected one-shots varying in length and rating centered around Eren and Mikasa both before and after the start of the show. Eren and Mikasa. Read and Review please! Rating will change later.
1. When Given Dandelions

_**A/N: I'm back! And with a new obsession to boot! I just finished Attack on Titan, and this fic is my first attempt at both the characters and the show itself. Now, it's only based off the anime and actually takes place before the start of the show. Sometime between Mikasa coming to live with Eren and the attack on Wall Maria. Let me know what you think and if I did a good job with the characters because I have several ideas for more drabbles for this story, and I would hate to work on them - without knowing what to fix - and them suck. **_

_**Other than that, enjoy!**_

_**Summary: A boy approaches Mikasa in the Shiganshina District market and gives her flowers and the offer of a sweet if she will go on a date with him. To Eren's bewilderment, she accepts.**_

_**Word Count: 8,227 words**_

_**Warnings: Mentions of Mikasa's traumatic past.**_

_**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Attack on Titan. This was written for entertainment purposes only with no intent on copy infringement.**_

* * *

**When Given Dandelions**

"Mikasa, where are you?"

"I'm in here," Mikasa called back. As Mrs. Yeager entered the room, Mikasa looked up from her doll, setting it down in her lap.

Smiling gently, her mother asked, "Could you and Eren go to the market today?"

"By ourselves?" Mikasa raised an eyebrow. So far, Eren's mother had never let them go alone. Last time they had asked, she told them they were to young to wander the streets alone.

She nodded. "All by yourselves. Besides," she added, smile turning wry, "don't think I don't realize that you and Eren run all over the district when I'm not looking."

Blushing sheepishly, Mikasa mumbled an apology and focused on picking at the ends of her scarf.

Mrs. Yeager waved her off dismissively. "It doesn't matter," she told her kindly. "The way I see it, since you two wander all over the city anyways, I might as well let you do something productive."

Mikasa caught the teasing glint in the older woman's eye and shot her a small smile. "Of course, Mrs. Yeager."

Making a face at her, Eren's mother lightly scolded, "Mikasa, how many times must I insist you call me mother? I certainly think of you as my daughter."

She opened her mouth to explain, but she clamped it shut, afraid of listening ears, and nodded instead. Although she loved Carla Yeager like a mother and was thankful for the older woman's kindness, Mikasa didn't want to call her mother. That would make Eren her brother, and even though she wouldn't tell anyone, she didn't want that - not because she didn't love Eren however.

Seeming to read her mind, Eren's mother added, "If you prefer, though, you can think of me as more of a mother-in-law." She smiled knowingly at Mikasa's tell-tale blush. "Anyways, we're nearly out of bread and could do with some salt too..." she trailed off, lost in thought. "You know what? I'll just make you a list." Mikasa nodded at her. "Oh, and could you go wake Eren?" she asked.

"Of course."

"Thank you." Shooting one more smile at Mikasa, Eren's mother turned around and headed back towards the kitchen, leaving Mikasa alone in her room.

Although she didn't show it outwardly, Mikasa was excited to go to the market by herself. Well, Eren would go with her, but that wasn't a bad thing. And, even though the two of them had explored the Shiganshina by themselves before, something about having permission made it feel like a whole new experience. Plus, this meant that Mrs. Yeager entrusted them with the money to pick up supplies. It made Mikasa feel like a big kid, having such a great responsibility.

This thought brought a smile to her face - albeit a small one - and she returned her attention to the doll sitting in her lap. It was one of the few things she had brought from her old home. Although it wasn't fancy or expensive, it meant a lot to her, and she played with it often. Made of already-ripping sack-clothe, the doll had a head full of red yarn and a button face though she accidently tore the nose off a few years ago. The clothe-skin was mottled with various stains such as dirt, tea, and dinner. Still, it would always be her favorite, and she never wanted another one. With the utmost care, she placed the doll on her bed, tucking the blanket around it, so it wouldn't get cold.

Tucking a particularly frustrating lock of hair behind her ear, Mikasa stood and headed over to Eren's room. It was directly across the hallway from her own and roughly the same size. She was glad; it made her feel safer to have him so near. Although the curtains were drawn on his window, the room wasn't completely dark since Eren had once again forgotten to put out the candle beside his bed. He had fallen asleep looking at the pictures of the outside world from that book Armin had given them, and it was lying on his chest, one of his hands holding it in place. His other hand as well as one of his legs was hanging off the side of the bed in a way that couldn't be comfortable, and Mikasa stifled a laugh.

Padding over to his bedside, she watched the gentle rise and fall of his chest for a moment. Mikasa could never express just how grateful she was to Eren. He had to know though, right? After everything that had happened, he and his parents were the only family she had left, and she wanted more than anything to keep them safe. They meant the world to her.

She shook herself from those thoughts and placed a hand on his shoulder, lightly shaking him. "Eren." He gave an incoherent groan in response. Shaking him again, she continued, "Eren, wake up already."

He cracked an eye open at her for just a second before closing it again and rolling onto his stomach. He said something that sounded like 'go away' though Mikasa wasn't certain since he'd said it into his pillow.

Sighing, she tried one more time. "We get to go to the market by ourselves, but first, you have to get up." Nothing. He didn't even twitch. Her eyebrow twitched. Alright, she knew how to get him up even if it wasn't true. "The Scouting Regiment is back."

That did it. He rolled over and sat straight up, excitement in his eyes. "Really?"

After a pause, she answered, "No." His expression turned to disappointment, and she almost felt bad for him. However, it had been his own fault for not getting up when she first tried. "Your mother wants us to go to the market for her today." She nodded over her shoulder in the general direction of the kitchen. "She is making a list for us now."

"By ourselves?" Eren asked, echoing her question from earlier. Mikasa nodded, and he broke out into a grin again. "Well, what are we waiting for? Let's go!"

Mikasa raised an eyebrow at him. "Shouldn't you get dressed first?"

Remembering himself, Eren chuckled. "Yeah, I guess I should. Meet me out front?" Mikasa nodded and made her way to the kitchen to retrieve the list from Mrs. Yeager.

Ten minutes later found Mikasa sitting on the doorstep looking over the list of supplies she and Eren needed to buy. At present, her pockets felt satisfyingly heavy with the money Mrs. Yeager supplied. Mikasa had half of it while Eren would get the rest. It was just as well; not all of it would fit in her tiny pocket. As Eren stepped out the door, calling a final 'See ya' to his mother, Mikasa secured her scarf around her shoulders. These days, she never went anywhere without it and even wore it at home.

She picked up her empty basket and handed the other one to Eren, and they headed off to the market.

~}0{~

Mikasa hefted her basket full of foodstuffs higher onto her shoulder as she handed over the money for the last item on her list. Mumbling a thank you, she shuffled off to find Eren. After they arrived at the market, they had agreed to split up to cover more ground considering Mrs. Yeager's had given them a pretty long list. Afterwards, they were to meet up at the exit to the market. Luckily, it hadn't taken too long to find everything she was looking for. She wondered how Eren had fared.

Reaching into her pocket, Mikasa ran a hand over the left over money she had. She still had a fair bit, so she took a detour in the bakery to buy a sweet roll. After eating the first half, she decided to save the rest for Eren. After all, he hadn't eaten any breakfast that morning either.

As she made her way to the exit, Mikasa heard footsteps behind her but paid them little mind. She _was _in a public market; there were tons of people around her. However, when she reached the exit, whoever was behind her still hadn't left. In fact, the footsteps seemed to have gotten closer. For just a moment, a twinge of fear ran through her. Were those men coming to get her again? She stamped down on it though because if it came down to it she could fight them. Eren had taught her that. Besides, surely they wouldn't attempt to take her from such a public area?

Deciding she was being more than a little silly, Mikasa stopped dead in her tracks and turned around to face whoever was following her. She came face to face with a boy around her age - give or take a year - with curly red hair and brown eyes. His freckled spattered cheeks were bright red as was the rest of his face; he practically glowed with energy. Although his eyes were widened in shock and his mouth was hanging open, he looked like a nice kid. However, Mikasa didn't feel any regret for scaring him. He shouldn't have followed her in the first place.

At that moment, she realized that he was holding one hand behind his back, and that made Mikasa a little wary though she was almost certain she could take the boy in a fight. Still, it couldn't hurt to stay on guard.

After another beat of silence, Mikasa raised an eyebrow at him. He hadn't moved since she turned around.

Snapping out of whatever reverie he had fallen into, the boy closed his mouth and shot her a quick, if a little nervous, smile. "Hi," he began, his voice trembling a little. "My name is Martin." When she said nothing, he continued, "What's your name?"

"Mikasa," she intoned.

He took a deep breath, exhaling through his nose. "I'm sorry to be so forward, Mikasa, but I saw you in the market. And, I think your really pretty." The tremble in his voice was gone though he still sounded a little nervous. Mikasa had to admit though, she wasn't expecting .._ that._ She was pretty? Aside from her parents and Mrs. Yeager, no one had ever told her that before.

When she still didn't respond again, Martin swallowed, and moving his hand from behind his back, he thrust something toward her. She jumped at his suddenness, but when her eyes registered what was in his hand, she relaxed marginally. He was offering her a partially wilted bouquet of dandelions. "Take them," Martin urged her pressing them into her head. Bringing the flowers eye-level, she looked at the bright yellow buds drooping over the sides of her hand.

Looking back up, Mikasa thought she saw Eren coming towards her, but she wasn't sure. To Martin, she said, "Thank you." She was raised with manners despite her aloof attitude. Sometimes, she just preferred to not use them.

Martin beamed at the praise, eyes lighting up. "It was no problem," he assured her. Another silence passed as the boy kicked at the ground. He looked like he wanted to say something but was holding back for some reason.

When Mikasa caught his eye again, she raised an eyebrow.

In answer to her implied question, Martin took another deep breath. "I- Would you be my girlfriend?" At her incredulous expression, he backtracked, holding his hands up in placation. "I mean, it wouldn't have to be for long. What if we just hung out tonight, and then you could decide if you liked me or not."

Shaking her head, Mikasa spoke slowly, " I don't-"

"Please," he cut her off, sensing her rejection, "I own - I mean my grandfather owns the bakery." He jabbed a thumb over his shoulder in the general direction. "I saw that you liked sweets since you bought one and all. Later this evening, I could come to your house, and you could follow me back here. I could get you anything you like for free. If you'll just eat it with me, that is."

"Anything?" she reiterated. That had been a really good sweet roll, and she might even get him to let her try a piece of cake. She had never tried one before.

"Anything," Martin confirmed, hope shining in his eyes.

Mikasa glanced over his shoulder and saw for certain that Eren was coming towards them. "And, if I don't like you, I don't have to come see you anymore?" She returned her attention to Martin.

Martin scratched the back of his neck nervously. "Yeah, that's what I said."

Coming to a decision, Mikasa nodded at him. "Fine. Just don't come too late; I don't want to be out after dark with someone I don't know." What would it hurt to let him buy her a treat one time?

Smile widening, Martin nodded enthusiastically. "Yeah, of course! I understand why you wouldn't want that. It would suck if you ended up hanging out with some crazy guy." When he realized what he had just said, his eyes widened, and he began waving his arms frantically. "I'm not though. I promise!" He smiled at her nervously.

"What's going on," came Eren's curious voice as he crossed to stand by Mikasa. He inclined his head at the other boy in greeting.

Martin's grin faltered at the sight of Eren next to her. "I'll, uh, see you in a few hours?" he told her, though it came off as more of a question. Mikasa nodded, and he scampered off, probably to his grandfather's bakery.

Eren turned to Mikasa, his brow pinched in confusion. "What was he talking about, Mikasa?"

"Nothing," she lied, turning around and heading towards their house. Stuffing her free hand into her pocket, she tightened her grip on the basket as she heard Eren's hurried footsteps chasing after her. Mikasa could already sense he wasn't about to let this go.

Eren slowed down once he caught up to her, keeping pace with her. "He said he'd see you in a few hours. Are you two friends?"

Sighing, Mikasa answered without looking at him. "No, I just met him today."

"Then what..." he trailed of meaningfully. Mikasa observed him out of the corner of her eye; he was looking at her, face lit up with curiosity and confusion. Suddenly, Mikasa found that she didn't want to tell Eren that she had agreed to go out with Martin even if it was only for one afternoon and the promise of sweets. So, she didn't say anything though she felt a blush heating up her cheeks. Maybe she should've just said no to the other boy in the first place.

Eren must've seen it because he frowned at her, and haltingly placing a hand on her upper arm, he turned her towards him. "Mikasa?" he prompted.

Mikasa's lips thinned. Why wouldn't he just let this go? Agitated, she shook his hand off and pinched the bridge of her nose. She blew out a sigh. Taking a deep breath, she gritted out, "He asked me to be his girlfriend."

Whatever Eren had expected, it certainly hadn't been that because he made a choked sound in the back of his throat. When she looked up, his eyes were wide, and his mouth hung open slightly. "He asked _you _out?"

Mikasa furrowed her brow. It wasn't so unthinkable that someone would want to be with her was it? She knew she wasn't the most approachable or open person, but she wasn't unfeeling completely. Just like everyone else, she had people she preferred and cared for - and those she didn't. "Is there a reason he shouldn't?" she finally settled on, unable to prevent the uncertainty and hurt in her expression.

Realizing his mistake, Eren shook his head. "No, it's just - You said yes?" He sounded incredulous. At his words though, Mikasa was surprised to feel relief coursing through her. He didn't think there was something wrong with her after all.

After thinking over his question, Mikasa decided that one had a bit of merit. It was a little strange for her to go off with someone besides Eren or Armin. She decided to tell him the truth. "He offered me my choice of sweets."

Eren was silent for a minute, considering, and Mikasa wondered if she should started heading home again when his eyes refocused on her. His frown returned, and he crossed his arms over his chest. "Don't go," he told her after a moment.

Mikasa raised her eyebrows, surprised. Although, when she agreed to meet Martin earlier, she hadn't been thinking of Eren or his reaction, she hadn't exactly expected him to directly protest it. Ever since she had begun living with him and his family, he never directly told her not to do something. At least, he wouldn't if it was something personal. She was curious about what changed. "Why?"

"You don't know him for one thing!" He sounded like that was obvious. Mikasa frowned.

"That's why I refused to go out after dark," she told him slowly, not understanding why he was so against this. "Regardless, I can take care of myself."

"I know," Eren remarked, hand subconsciously grasping his shoulder where she usually punched him if he did something she thought was stupid. In fact she was considering doing that now if he didn't cut it out.

When he didn't say anything else, Mikasa asked dryly, "Was there anything else? Or is that it?"

Eren opened his mouth, then hesitated. Sighing through his nose, he continued, determined. "I don't want you to go."

That gave her pause. As long as she had known him, Eren had always looked out for her and done his best to take care of her. Perhaps he was only looking out for her. Still it didn't exactly make sense to her, and she had already given her word to Martin, not that she entirely opposed backing out. However, she liked to keep her word if she was able. She decided to tell that to Eren. "I already said yes. It would be impolite to back out now." She sighed, something she found herself doing with increasing frequency during this conversation. "It's only one afternoon."

Eren's temper flared. "Who cares about politeness?" he demanded.

"I do," Mikasa returned calmly, "and you do too if you would just calm down."

"Maybe I should come too. To make sure he doesn't try anything," he clarified.

She pressed her lips together. Did he think her so inept? He was the one who had taught her to fight and should know that she could handle one little boy. "No, I will be fine. Stop worrying."

"I don't like this, Mikasa."

"It's just one afternoon," she reiterated. He looked like he was about to say something, but she cut him off. "Here, this is your half." She pressed the half-eaten sweet roll into his hands and turned away, wanting to just return home already.

She glanced back to see if Eren was following, only to see him stuff the sweet roll in his basket before trudging after her. Well, at least he hadn't thrown it away. That would've been a waste of a perfectly good treat. She thought he was acting a silly, refusing to eat what she had given him.

Still, his distress over this showed he cared about her even if she didn't understand his reaction. Regardless, it caused a flicker of warmth to bloom in her chest.

~}0{~

Mikasa closed her eyes for a moment as she relaxed against the door frame to the house, her arms crossed over her stomach and fiddling with her scarf as she often did when thinking. She and Eren had returned a little more than an hour ago after a tense, silent walk home - as Eren hadn't spoken to her since the end of their argument outside of the market. Of course, when they returned home, Mrs. Yeager picked up on the tension between the two of them and gave them a questioning look. However, she didn't pry, presumably thinking the two would eventually work it out on their own.

That was just as well. Mikasa valued her privacy, and even though she told Eren what was going on, she would prefer to not tell everyone just what she had - albeit stupidly - agreed to. Plus, after Eren's surprising reaction, she wasn't sure how Mrs. Yeager would take the news. Surely she would be a lot more calm about the affair than her son. Still the faithful daughter within her blanched though at the thought of displeasing her pseudo-mother. At least, she didn't need to worry about Mr. Yeager's reaction since he wasn't at home presently. He had left to tend a patient elsewhere in Wall Maria.

As her thoughts drifted back to Eren's reaction earlier, she suppressed the urge to scrunch her face up in confusion. No matter how much she thought about it, Mikasa didn't understand why he was so against her going. After all, one could tell simply by looking at the boy that Martin was relatively harmless, and she had told him she wouldn't be out after dark. In the past, he had encouraged her to make new friends in the Shiganshina district aside from himself and Armin. How was this so different?

A small cough interrupted her thoughts before she could come up with an answer. Cracking an eye open, Mikasa saw Martin standing in front of her. He had cleaned up for their "date." Well, as much as a nine to ten-year-old cleaned up. Not only had he washed the dirt off his face and hands, but he had also run a comb through his hair.

"Are you ready to go?" he asked, offering her a hand getting up.

Ignoring it, she stood up on her own and nodded at him. Despite her lack of response, the redhead beamed at her. Mikasa strolled off towards the market. If nothing else, she was getting her sweet. Apparently not put off by her aloofness, Martin scurried after her, now walking by her side. He tried to reach out to hold her hand, but she shoved them in her pockets before he had the chance, frowning inwardly. He did not _know_ her. What right did he have to do such a thing.

Even if he was nice, his pushiness was becoming irksome. As a person, Mikasa generally valued her space. That was why she distanced herself from most people in the first place. In her mind, few people existed who she didn't mind intruding on her personal space. The boy whom she had only met that morning was not one of them.

Perhaps it was impolite to avoid his touch, but then again, it was impolite for him to make unwanted advances in the first place. She figured that made them even.

"So," Martin began uncertainly after they had walked in silence for the past ten minutes, "What do you like to do?"

Mikasa considered not answering but decided that since she _had_ agreed to come, she could at least be a little amicable towards the boy. "I like to cook," she admitted. It was true too. Although she had not done so as much in the past year, Mikasa had always enjoyed helping her mother - and later Mrs. Yeager - cook for her family. They were some of her fondest memories, and she wouldn't trade them for the world.

"Yeah?" He asked, seemingly curious. Mikasa wondered if he was just feigning interest or if he actually did care. Deciding it didn't really matter either way, she nodded. "I like to bake, which is a lot like cooking," he remarked when he realized she wasn't going to elaborate. Resolutely - albeit awkwardly - he plowed on, "Yeah, I always help out around the bakery and everything, so I, uh, got pretty good at it."

"That's neat," she remarked, giving him a break.

At her response, the boy breathed a sigh, relieved that she had responded. "I could show you sometime if you're interested," he offered, twiddling his thumbs nervously. She found it laughable how wary the boy was around her; she had found kittens that were harder to scare.

Mikasa gave a non-committal "Hn" in response, not dismissing or agreeing. After that, Martin gave up on attempting to converse with her for the moment. Thankfully.

As she glanced around, Mikasa noted that the streets were busier than they had been earlier. The sounds of life surrounded her - children chasing each other playfully, scampering through alleys and into various nooks and crannies, mothers of said children demanding they behave themselves or dealing with newborns, and veterans from the three military factions regaling their comrades with 'war-stories' they had told a thousand times over. Despite herself, the sights made something soften in her. It was all so normal; it was calming in a way.

Suddenly, Mikasa heard a crash and what sounded like a muffled curse behind her. However, when she spun around to see the cause of the ruckus, nothing was there. Perplexed, she wondered what that had been about. As she decided to go over and find out what the problem was, though, a little blonde girl with watery eyes hopped out of the alley cradling her foot. An older woman - presumably the girl's mother if the matching hair color was anything to go by - strode over to the girl and crouched in front of her. "What's wrong, sweety?"

Pouting her lip out melodramatically, the blonde responded in a voice that sounded like had just broken her favorite toy, "That box fell on my foot. It hurt me," she finished, a tear streaking down her face. With one small chubby hand, she swiped it away, reaching out to her mother with the other.

Mikasa allowed a small smile to form on her lips at the sight. The little girl was quite adorable with her big eyes and rosy cheeks and was obviously not as injured as she wanted her mother to think, considering she was already using her 'hurt' leg again. Perhaps that was what made Mikasa smile since she could remember doing something similar as a little girl.

But that had been a long time ago.

The mother of the little girl cooed, wrapping her arms around her daughter and picking her up. "It did?" she asked with mock surprise. The little girl nodded, lip trembling. Making a sympathetic face, the mother continued, "Well, when we get home, we'll get your daddy to go take care of that mean box." Seemingly satisfied with that, the blonde girl nodded and buried her face in her mother's shoulder. As the mother began walking in the direction opposite of Martin and Mikasa, the little girl pulled out part of a sweet roll, content to munch on it. Mikasa smiled. The little girl was definitely just putting on a show.

As she turned back around, she noted that Martin had stopped walking as well and now regarded her with curiosity. "What is it?" he asked as they started for the bakery again.

Mikasa gave a little wave of her hand dismissively. "It was nothing."

"You sure?"

"Positive." She nodded. Looking a little uncertain but apparently not wanting to argue with her, Martin let the subject drop, jamming his hands into his pocket after a not-so-subtle glance at her own hands, tucked securely within her own pockets.

Mikasa rolled her eyes, ready for the 'date' to be over. Surely he did not think she hadn't noticed the glances he was giving her. He wanted to hold her hand, or perhaps it was just to touch her if the way he kept accidentally - supposedly - brushing against her side. Pursing her lips, she tried to put a little space between them, but he just scooted right along with her. She wished he wouldn't. The street was plenty big, and there was no need for them to be this close.

Was he worried she would run off or something?

He had no reason to worry. She _had_ given her word and would keep it - no matter how irritating her companion was. Afterwards, to her relief, she would not need to see him again.

Luckily, the rest of the trip to the bakery was as uneventful as it was silent. Martin had not tried to converse with her any more, and she certainly was not going to try to rectify that.

When they arrived, Mikasa immediately caught sight of the notice on the front door: Closed for business. Turning to Martin, she raised an eyebrow, unimpressed, and folded her arms over her chest, waiting for his explanation.

To her surprise though, another smile lit up his face, one of the brightest ones yet. "I got my grandfather to close down early, so we could have it all to ourselves," he explained.

Alarm bells went off in her head. She did not want to be alone with this boy even if he seemed harmless. Taking a loud breath through her nose, Mikasa prepared herself to follow him - allowing herself to be a little wary - and huffed an irritated sigh. "That was unnecessary," she informed him coldly, letting him know how displeased she felt.

Martin scratched the back of his neck sheepishly. "It seemed like a good idea at the time," he stated, giving her a wan-smile. Relaxing a little, Mikasa realized that the boy really hadn't meant to upset her. Perhaps he thought she would be more comfortable without a large crowd. Then again, perhaps not.

Bowing cordially, the redhead opened the door and gestured for her to enter first. As soon as she stepped inside, he hurried around her, grabbing her hand before she could stop him, and led her to the back room of the bakery where the ovens were and they kept the inventory. Since crates of flour, sugar, and other spices took up most of the room - a large red-brick oven also consuming no small amount of space - the room was a little cramped though not overly as they were both rather small. However, due to the oven, the temperature in the room was a little uncomfortable. The only relief from the heat came in the form of a row of tiny windows, resting at the top of the wall, just below the ceiling. Although they offered no view, the windows allowed heat to escape. Opposite from the oven, counters lined one wall, a ceramic sink in one of them. The room had cool brown-tiled flooring, possibly trying to counteract the heat, and the walls were painted a simple yellow.

Drawing her from her observations, Martin commented, "Originally, I had planned to let you choose whatever you wanted, and I was going to make it. But, since you like to cook, maybe you'd like to help make it?"

A frown appeared on her forehead. "Doesn't it take a long time for pastries to bake?"

"Sometimes," he admitted, a considering look on his face. "But, it usually only takes an hour or so." At her dubious look, he added, "You see, since we burn our ovens all day, they stay really hot and cook things faster."

"Ah."

"So," he trailed off for a second. "What would you like?" Martin walked over to one of the counters, opening the cabinet and pulling out a book. When he handed it to her, she realized it was a recipe book. Flipping through the cookbook, she mused that maybe tonight would not be a total waste after all.

Setting the book down, she jabbed her finger on one of the recipes. "This one. I want this one," Mikasa clarified.

"Vanilla Crème Cake," he read aloud slowly, dragging a hand across his chin. Suddenly, he beamed at her again. "I think I can handle that." Then more uncertainly he asked, "Did you want to help?"

After thinking it over for a moment, Mikasa nodded. Not only would it go by faster than if she sat by doing nothing, but it also appealed to her in a way. Mikasa enjoyed learning new things, excelled at anything she put her mind to; she always had. Where else would she get a chance to bake something besides a loaf of bread? And for that matter, Martin hadn't asked her to pay for the supplies, so it was free. It would be stupid for her to pass up this opportunity.

Excited by her agreeing to help, Martin began rushing around the room almost in a frenzy pulling out the required items such as a bowl, a whisk, and various ingredients. "You know, baking isn't so hard really," he began conversationally, pulling out a ceramic jar labeled 'milk' and setting it next to the metal bowl he had taken out earlier. "I mean, at first, it can be a little hard, but if you have a recipe to follow, then it's not so bad. Just make sure you get the right amount of each ingredient and watch it while it's in the oven. That way it won't burn."

"You have done this for a long time?" she presumed as she approached the counter where everything was set out.

He nodded. "Yeah, my grandfather began teaching me almost three years ago." As he hefted a sack of flour on to the counter, he continued, "Okay, here's the last of it." He pushed the recipe book towards her. "Just do what the book says. I'm sure you will be great at it, Mikasa." He smiled at her.

Nodding, Mikasa read over the recipe and started measuring out each ingredient, adding it to the bowl when she was satisfied she'd poured the correct amount. Even though Martin was standing next to her watching over her shoulder - humming in agreement every once in a while - she almost forgot he was there and began enjoying herself, unable to help the small smile that crossed her face as a puff of flour spattered the front of her shirt and her nose.

When she finally finished measuring out ingredients, Martin smiled at her and gave her a thumbs up, saying, "Wow! That's great. Better than my first try certainly." He winked at her. "Okay, now it's time to mix it all together." Gesturing to the whisk, the redhead instructed, "Take this."

As she picked it up, Mikasa furrowed her brow, unsure of how to hold it, although she wasn't about to ask. She was a smart girl; she could figure it out on her own. However, she must've been using it incorrectly because Martin tsk'ed though his smiled belayed that he was teasing her. "Like this," he corrected, shifting her hold and wrapping his hand around hers.

When he didn't remove his hand after a moment, Mikasa was about to tell him to let go when she swore she heard something outside. A glance at the window showed that nothing was there though. Finally, Martin released her hand, and she focused on mixing. The noise must've been her imagination. Or really, it could've been any number of things. After all, she lived in a city full of people. Not all of them were out to get there. She sighed through her nose.

Sometimes, she was too paranoid.

After Mikasa made sure all the clumps of flour had dissolved into a smooth cream-colored mixture, Martin pulled out a metal pan and, after rubbing butter all over it, directed her to pour the batter into it.

As Martin smoothed the batter into the corners of the pan with a wooden spoon, he smiled at her. "Now, all we have to do is put it in the oven and wait for it to finish baking," he remarked. Suddenly, the boy thrust the batter-covered spoon in her face. "Want some?"

She shook her head. "No, I will wait until it is finished," she said stiffly.

The boy gave her a look of 'oh well' and shrugged, tossing the spoon into the sink. "If you want to wait, I will too," he resolved.

Returning her attention to the task at hand, Mikasa placed the pan on a long paddle-like instrument - at Martin's instruction - and slid it into the oven.

As she glanced over her work appraisingly, the boy spoke up again. "The recipe says it needs thirty minutes or so to bake. _But_, I'd prefer to sit with it just in case. That way, we know for sure it won't burn."

"I guess that makes sense," Mikasa intoned. As she turned to face him, she almost jumped. They stood face to face, their noses almost touching. Uncomfortable, Mikasa took a jerky step backwards. Why was he standing so close? Did he know nothing of personal space? She frowned inwardly, keeping her outer countenance impassive. Probably not, she decided.

When she noticed the way he was studying her face, wearing a wide grin like he was holding in a laugh, she raised an eyebrow. "What?"

"You've got a little..." He trailed off, gesturing to her face. "You know what? I'll get it."

Before she could stop him and say she could handle it on her own, the boy stepped towards her, closing the distance once again, and gently holding her chin in place with one hand, he brushed the flour off of her nose and cheek, almost caressing her face. Her eyes widened, shocked, and she opened her mouth to tell him to release her. However, at that moment, a loud crash sounded outside the windows, resounding off the brick alley walls. With a sharp shriek, Martin jumped away from her. A little startled herself, Mikasa was unable to keep from flinching.

"What was that?" she asked after they both calmed down.

After considering her question for a while, Martin broke into a sheepish grin and scratched the back of his neck. "Oh, I bet I know what it was. Grandfather told me that a horde of rats live in that alleyway." At her dubious look, he continued, "It's because we throw our scraps out there." He paused a moment and blushed tomato red, his fiery hair, which had decided to rebel from its confines and now stuck out at various angles, only seemed to make his face glow. "I should've realized that earlier, but they usually come out at night. So, I wasn't expecting it."

Although the rat theory still looked rather unlikely, Mikasa nodded, settling down on a crate to wait until the cake finished baking.

~}0{~

It turned out that Martin's instructions were a bit off because it had ended up taking closer to an hour for the cake to finish baking. Then they had needed to wait until it cooled before icing it. By the time they finished, Mikasa's stomach was growling as it was time for dinner. Luckily, it hadn't been too bad. Martin had asked her questions, either about herself or her interests - he figured out pretty quickly she preferred to not discuss her past - and she had given short response, rarely asking him questions in turn.

Overall, it seemed like the redhead was a nice kid - albeit a rather boring and pushy one. Still, the entire time, Mikasa couldn't help but think that Eren would have already known all these things about her, and he hadn't even asked her. She wasn't very talkative at home either, but in their time together, he had shown her that he cared enough to know everything about her. Well, almost everything; he was pretty oblivious to some things. But, he had become her best friend in the time she had known him.

Mikasa found herself wishing she had agreed to let him come.

Eventually though, Mikasa found herself sitting at a small table set up in the main room of the bakery as Martin placed a slice of her cake on a simple white porcelain plate. The warm sweet scent drifted up to her nose, and her mouth watered, aching to try it. However, she politely waited for Martin to serve himself and put the rest of the cake away.

"Alright," Martin said, rubbing his hands together as he sat down, "eat up!"

Carefully, she took the first bite, savoring. Flavor exploded across her tongue, and she promptly... spat it out. Mikasa's face twisted into a grimace that she couldn't help. Alarmed, Martin cried out, "What's wrong?"

"Too salty," she rasped, seeking her glass of water. With a triumphant cry, she downed the entire glass. That was one of the most disgusting things she had ever tasted. It had smelled so good. Confusion crossed her face, and she furrowed her brow. Had she not followed the directions correctly? But how? She had done everything just like the book said. How had it turned out so badly?

Apparently just as confused as her, Martin despaired, "What could we have done wrong?" Tensing, the redhead carefully lifted a tiny bite to his mouth. Sniffing it carefully, he took it into his mouth. Just like her, his face contorted, but instead of spitting it out, he made himself swallow, turning a little green in the process. How foolish. "I think I know what the problem is," he rasped and then drank his own water. "Come with me."

She followed him back into the kitchen, where their mess was still spread out over the counters. Although Mikasa had been willing to help clean up, Martin had refused, saying that he would take care of it later and for her not to trouble herself. She had shrugged, not really caring either way as it was no skin off her back.

The redheaded boy headed straight for the counter with the leftover ingredients on it and picked up the glass sugar jar. Eyeing the substance as if it was about to bite him, he took a pinch of it and sprinkled it on his tongue. Once more, he made a face, his nose wrinkled up. "Yep, that's what I thought. " Despairing, he turned to her. "I'm so, so sorry, Mikasa. I grabbed the salt container instead of the sugar. The cakes ruined."

Mikasa frowned and sighed inwardly. The entire day had been a bust. Bowing to him politely - though stiffly - Mikasa spoke with a clipped voice. "Thank you, Martin, for a ... nice evening, but I must be going as my caretakers will be wondering where I am." With that said, she turned from him, tightening her scarf around her neck, and padded out the door. She really did need to get home; she wasn't leaving _only_ because she wouldn't be getting any cake. Really, she wasn't _that _cold-hearted. Since she had left without telling Mrs. Yeager where she was going, Mikasa had planned to be back home by dinner time. However, it had taken longer than expected to make the cake, and she was running a little late.

Still, the date had been a bust. Although she had never really gone on one of her own before, she was pretty sure messing up the focal point of the date was considered bad by anyone's standards. Her expression softened minutely. Martin hadn't meant it though and looked like the ruined cake truly upset him, so perhaps she would cut him some slack. However, she would not be going on another one anytime soon. It had caused more trouble than it was worth.

Mikasa had only made it a few steps down the street, which she noticed had already emptied of people, when a hand on her shoulder stopped her. Expression bland, she turned around and raised an eyebrow.

The redheaded boy was panicking clearly. Plain as day, Mikasa read the desperation. "Please, don't go. It was a mistake. I can make another one," he bargained.

"I need to get home," she repeated mildly. She felt a little sorry for him.

"No, you can't." He stepped forward, gripping both of her shoulders and preventing her from moving.

Gritting her teeth, she ground out, "Let go of me now, Martin." She enunciated each syllable, keeping her temper under control. Even if she wasn't as aggressive as say Eren, she wouldn't hesitate to force this kid to release her.

"No, you're coming with me." Fear flickered through her at the words, and at that moment, she wasn't seeing Martin but another face entirely with two friends for back up. She released a small cry and tried to pull away, but Martin tightened his grip, moving it down to her wrists and dragging her towards the bakery. Part of her knew she was being silly, that he was not trying to hurt her and the words only came from a possessive little boy. However, her memory was still too fresh, and she couldn't force her mind to be rational.

However, it turned out she didn't need to be.

"Hey!" She heard someone bellow from down the street. "Let her go!"

Mikasa glanced up to see Eren running towards her and Martin, his expression fierce. When he reached them and Martin still hadn't released her arm, Eren didn't even slow down or hesitate. His fist slammed directly into the redhead's face. At once, the boy lost his grip on Mikasa and fell on his back, a large red welt already forming on his face.

Eyes flashing, Eren moved to stand in front of her. "Stay away from her from now on," he warned, voice raising viciously. "She's _MINE_! And no one and _NOTHING _is going to come between us."

Wide eyed, Martin scuttled backwards on his hands before standing up and booking it into the bakery. Mikasa could've sworn she heard him crying. She smirked a little.

It served him right.

Then Eren turned to her and stepped forward. Carefully, he lifted her wrist examining it where Martin had held it so tightly before. A bruise was already forming. "Are you alright?" he asked, brows knitted in concern.

She nodded. "It's just a little bruise," she said dismissively. "I've had worse."

"I wasn't talking about the bruise."

She met his intense gaze. His eyes seemed bluer than usual in his concern. "I've had worse," she reiterated, her voice breaking a little at the end. Inwardly, Mikasa cursed herself. Eren had taught her better than this; she was acting like a little kid. Coughing to cover her unease, Mikasa began walking and remarked, "We should hurry home. Your mom will be worried."

Eren hummed in agreement, falling into step beside her.

"Eren?" she spoke after a few moments of silence.

"Hm?"

"How did you know I was in trouble?"

He froze. Eyebrow raised in question, she stopped walking to and spun around to face him. After a moment, he sighed and shrugged, scratching the back of his neck. "I was following you the whole time." His face scrunched up. "As soon as I met that guy, I knew he was trouble," he spat. "I wanted to make sure you would be alright."

Thinking a moment, she clarified, "You were there the whole time?"

"Yeah," he confirmed. "I thought you were going to catch me a couple of times. Especially while we were walking here."

"You mean that noise I heard was you?" He nodded. "Wait," she said, furrowing her brows. "The noise came from that little girl though; I watched her walk out crying."

Eren grinned, and Mikasa noted with no small amount of amusement how boyish it made him look. It was a little crooked, but it was exactly right for him. "I persuaded her to put on that little act by giving her my half of that sweet roll."

Mikasa rolled her eyes at him, but the small smile on her face belayed any venom behind it. "And, I guess that crash outside the bakery was you too?"

His grin turned sheepish. "Yes," Eren admitted, "I almost came in then, the way he was touching you as if he had every right." His face wrinkled distastefully. "But, the boxes I was standing on fell over before I could do anything, and when I got back up, he had backed off."

After a moment, he frowned. "It was a good thing I did follow you. I told you he was bad news." When she didn't say anything, he sighed. "Come on, let's - ah!" Mikasa punched him, knocking him to the ground. "What was that for?" he demanded, outrage coloring his tone.

"I told you not to follow me," she deadpanned, offering him a hand to help him up.

"But- but, I helped you," he stuttered, straightening and raising a hand to his bleeding nose. However, he stilled when she wrapped her arms around him in an embrace.

"Thank you," she whispered against his shoulder. Mikasa felt him relax against her, wrapping his arms around her as well.

"Always."

Finally, Mikasa pulled back. "Let's go."

As they began heading back home, Mikasa held Eren's hand.

**The End**

* * *

_**A/N: So, whatch'ya think? Was it okay? Were the characters believable? Please let me know, and don't hold back on the critique. That way, I can improve! **_

_**Thanks for reading! Hope you enjoyed, and look out for the next drabble in the near future (hopefully).**_

_**ONWARD!**_

_**- Alyssa**_


	2. It Was a Dark and Stormy Night

**_A/N: So here we are with my second little one-shot! I hope you guys like it. Also, thanks for the positive response from the first one. It makes me absolutely giddy to know you guys liked it._**

**_On an unrelated note, anyone here watched all of Death Note and want to sit around and lament .. things with me?_**

**_ENJOY!_**

**_Summary: Mikasa and Eren read a scary story together. Later that night, Mikasa is a little scared herself._**

**_Word Count: 4,278_**

**_Warnings: I guess the story is kind of scary... Oh and a few minor innuendos. _**

**_DISCLAIMER: I don't own Attack on Titan, or the urban legend my horror story was adapted from. This was written for entertainment purposes only with no intent on copy infringement._**

* * *

**It Was a Dark and Stormy Night...**

~}0{~

_Once in a small town just south of a large city there lived a beautiful little girl. One snowy day, her parents told her they had business in the city and would need to leave for a few days. However, the little girl protested vehemently, begging them to let her stay home. Reluctantly, they agreed to her request but only because they knew their pet, a fierce wolf, would protect her. Before they left, they cautioned, "Be sure you lock all the doors and windows."_

_Therefore, after they left, the little girl did as she was told and locked every door and window. But, there was one window in the basement that wouldn't shut completely. However, it was small, so the little girl decided it would be alright even taking an extra precaution of dead-bolting the door to the basement. Then, she ate a meager dinner and prepared for bed. Settling down to sleep near the stroke of midnight, the little girl snuggled up with the wolf and fell asleep. _

_But at one point in the night, a dripping sound awakened her. Believing that she had only left the water running and it was now draining down into the sink, she went back to sleep. However, the little girl still felt nervous, so she reached her hand over the side of the bed. And, the wolf licked her hand, reassuring her that it would protect her._

_Again several hours later, she woke up hearing the dripping. Although she was irritated by being woken up twice, the little girl went back to sleep. Again reaching down to let the wolf lick her hand. Then she fell back asleep._

_When dawn approached, the girl decided she'd had enough. She hoped her parents would return soon, so they could fix the problem. _'Because, I know I didn't leave the water on,' _she thought. When she walked into the bathroom, however, she saw the source of the problem. There was the wolf, skinned and hung up on the curtain rod. The noise she had heard had been its blood dripping into a puddle on the floor. _

_Screaming, the girl rushed back to her room to find a weapon in case the intruder was still around. And, there on the floor next to her bed she found a small note, written in blood, saying: HUMANS CAN LICK TOO, MY BEAUTIFUL! _

~}0{~

Mikasa snapped the book shut with a loud thump.

What a ridiculous story. First of all, the little girl had dead-bolted the basement door, so even if the intruder had slipped in through the window - which was supposed to have been small, right? - how would he have gotten in. Secondly, considering the sound of blood dripping was loud enough to wake the girl on three separate occasions, why had the sound of someone breaking in not awoken her. Or the wolf for that matter. Finally, there was the notion that someone broke into the girl's house, killed her pet, licked her hand - several times during the night, she might add - and then just left, not killing the girl or robbing the house.

Mikasa found it doubtful that anyone would go through that much trouble just to kill an animal. Sure, it was cruel to kill someone's wolf, but what was the point of it? She had trouble discerning the intruder's evil motives.

Regardless, Mikasa understood the moral of the story: don't be careless. Either that or always know what is licking you... And, even though she found it ridiculous, Mikasa admitted to herself that the story was more than a little unsettling. She would make sure the house was locked up tight that night.

"That's... creepy," Eren remarked from his seat beside her on his bed, reminding Mikasa that she hadn't been the only one to read the story. Whenever they had a new storybook to read, they always did so on Eren's bed; it had become a sort of tradition between the two of them.

Placing the book on the end of her bed, Mikasa pulled her scarf tighter around her, warding off a sudden chill. "Yeah," she agreed. "Where did Armin find this again?" She pointed to the small, well-read book titled "Urban Legends of the Midwest." Their blonde friend had let them borrow it after he had finished reading it. It was full of stories like the one they just finished reading, and though most of the print had faded, Mikasa could just make out the words "all true" written on the back. She found that difficult to believe as some of the stories had seemed less believable than the last one.

Eren shrugged, running his fingers over the cover. "Who knows where finds any of those books? I swear he's always reading a new one every time I see him."

Mikasa nodded in agreement. It wouldn't be all that shocking if Armin was always just reading regular books. However, what made it strange was that he always found these books pre-dating the Titan attacks and the construction of the walls. Armin's family wasn't exactly rich either, so Mikasa wasn't sure how they afforded them since they were all at least a hundred plus years old and most likely expensive. Armin was generous with his finds though and kept her and Eren entertained, so she decided it didn't really matter where he found them.

A moment of silence passed between Eren and Mikasa.

"Do you think that really happened?" the dark-haired boy asked, catching her eye.

Tilting her head in consideration, she furrowed her brow. "I suppose it _could _have happened," she admitted, "but I really doubt it. Parts of the story don't make sense."

For a second, she thought she saw relief flash across his face before he nodded. "Yeah, I know what you mean. Why would the guy stick around _after_ he had already killed the wolf?"

"Why would he come just to kill a pet wolf in the first place?" she retorted.

"Why would anyone keep a wolf as a pet?" Eren returned triumphantly, grinning. With a light laugh, he continued, "Seriously though? Maybe there was more to the story, and they just left it out."

"Like what?"

"Maybe the guy stole the family's belongings, or," he added morbidly, "maybe he killed the little girl after she read the note."

"Maybe," Mikasa conceded, feeling uncomfortable at the idea. "I don't understand why anyone would do something like that though."

Eren's features hardened. "Our world's full of unnecessary cruelty," he said harshly. Then in a softer tone, he added, "You know that better than most."

Mikasa paled, the fine hairs on her arms raising, not missing the reference.

"Maybe our world hasn't changed all that much since then." He tapped the book's cover. Realizing Mikasa's mood change and everything he had just dredged up, Eren attempted to lighten the mood. "Then again, maybe we're _both _putting too much thought into this, and the guy's crazy. Honestly, that makes more sense than anything else we've come up with." He shot a smile at her although she felt like it was more for her sake than his own.

She managed to give him a tense one of her own though it didn't reach her eyes.

"Eren? Mikasa? Can you come in here for a second?" Mr. Yeager's voice cut through the uneasy atmosphere between them.

Complying with Eren's dad, they slid off the bed and made their way into the main room, Mikasa following a little behind Eren. When the two entered the room, Mikasa raised her eyebrows at the sight of Eren's parents standing next to the doorway, two large bags hanging from their shoulders. What was going on?

"Where are you going?" Eren asked, echoing her own thoughts.

With a wry twist of her lips, Carla Yeager answered him, "It seems your father finally convinced me to come with him on one of his runs."

Mikasa continued walking until she was standing next to the older woman. Allowing a small smile to tug at her mouth, she mused, "How did he manage that?"

Fondness coloring her tone, Carla explained, "The patient happens to be an old friend of mine." She turned to Eren. "You remember Mrs. Narata, right?"

Eren's eyebrows drew together as he tried to remember. Finally, he gave up, shaking his head. "Sorry, I can't."

She waved him off dismissively, smiling gently. "It's alright. It was a bit much to expect considering you were only three when she last visited." Her gaze drifted off, immersed in fond memories. "Anyways," the older woman continued, "We received a letter this morning from her eldest son saying that she's come down with some sort of flu and is very sick. He's worried about her survival and asked if your father would be willing to come treat her."

"We should be back by tomorrow morning," Mr. Yeager added, speaking for the first time since Mikasa and Eren had entered.

The irony of his words was not lost on Mikasa. However, if they mentioned anything about getting a pet... Apparently, Eren had recognized the déjà vu of the scenario too. Eyes widening, he burst out, "You _have_ _got_ to be kidding me."

Misunderstanding her son's words, Mrs. Yeager's brow knitted in sympathy. "I know you two have never stayed home alone before, but I believe in you."

"You're responsible kids," continued Eren's dad, "and we trust you not to do anything to jeopardize your safety or something like that. Plus, you two are growing up. This had to happen some day, so it's best it's happening now." He grinned at them, taking any real heat away from his words.

"It will only be for one day," Carla reiterated. "It'll be over like that." She snapped her fingers to emphasize her point. Mikasa and Eren nodded.

"Okay, Mom," Eren affirmed.

"Alright, kiddos," Mr. Yeager began, "if that's it, we should be off." A measure of warning crept into his tone. "And be sure to lock yourselves in tonight. You don't want anyone getting into the house."

Mikasa stepped forward and wrapped her arms around Eren's mom, pressing her face against the older woman's stomach. Reluctantly pulling away, Mrs. Yeager knelt in front of her and pushed a lock of hair behind her ear. She spoke so low that only Mikasa could hear. "Don't worry. Everything will be fine. Besides, you know Eren will be here to protect you, right?"

"I don't need protection," Mikasa mumbled stubbornly, avoiding Mrs. Yeager's gaze. In return, the woman just smiled again, and Mikasa turned and briefly embraced Mr. Yeager too. Eren did the same.

And so, after giving a hug to both, Mikasa and Eren found themselves pressed side-to-side, waving from the doorway at the couple. When Eren's parents turned at the end of the block and vanished from sight, the two kids returned to Eren's bedroom, a sense of disbelief and a touch of amusement at the situation hanging over them.

It was eerily similar to the little girl's. "That was... uncanny," Mikasa remarked after a long stretch of silence.

"No kidding," Eren returned, toying with the hem of his shirt. "Mom never goes on those trips. She _would_ choose the day we read a horror book to leave us home alone," he added, an exasperated smile crossing his face.

"It could be worse." At Eren's raised eyebrow, she continued, offering, "We could have a pet wolf." A small, teasing smile lit up her face, and Eren chuckled.

"Yeah, I guess we are being stupid. It's not all _that_ similar, I guess," he said, leaning back against the wall. They were sitting sideways on his bed with their backs to the wall and feet hanging off the edge.

Mikasa felt relief at the lightning atmosphere.

"No, _you_ were being stupid," she corrected, trying - and failing - to keep her face completely blank.

"What? You were just as creeped out as I was," he insisted, sounding mock-offended.

They paused, both struggling to keep their faces straight as they locked gazes. Finally, though, Eren caved first and burst out laughing. A second later, Mikasa followed suit. As her laughter died down, Mikasa didn't bother to hide the gratefulness in her eyes and hoped Eren was able to see it. He was the only person she could fully relax around anymore and one of the few that could make her laugh. Her life would certainly be a lot bleaker without a friend like him.

Mrs. Yeager had said she didn't need to worry because Eren would protect her, and while Mikasa didn't doubt that for a second, she knew she would do whatever it took to protect him too. She cared for him deeply and believed she would follow him to hell and back whether he asked her to or not.

"Hey, I just realized something," said Eren, breaking the silence that had settled between them. An excited smile spread across his face, making him look more like the little boy he was.

"What?"

"We have the whole house to ourselves," he declared, oblivious to the blush that turned Mikasa's cheeks scarlet red.

She was ninety-nine percent certain he didn't mean what it sounded like to her. With a cough to cover her unease, Mikasa shifted awkwardly. "So what?" she asked, and though she wasn't completely sure she pulled off the nonchalant tone she was aiming for, it didn't really matter since Eren didn't notice. He didn't even pause to give her a funny look.

"Well," he elaborated, "we can do anything we want, you know. We can go to bed when we want, be as loud as we want.. Oh, we could _eat_ whatever we want. If we have it, that is."

At his words, Mikasa's stomach gave a loud and embarrassing growl. Mortified, she wrapped her arms around her middle as though to stop the sound that had already escaped, or to prevent any new ones. Her blush chose that moment to make itself known again if the heated feeling of her cheeks was anything to go by.

Eren grinned at her; he'd heard and wasn't going to let her get away with it.

Forcing her features into impassiveness and hoping that her red cheeks weren't _too_ noticeable, Mikasa punched him a little harder than necessary on the shoulder and stood. "Come on," she said, relieved to note she managed to keep any embarrassment out of her tone. Then without looking to see if he was following her, she made her way to the kitchen.

~}0{~

Mikasa and Eren spent the next few hours scouring the kitchen to come up with something to eat. Contrary to Eren's belief that they could eat what they want, it turned out that they basically had nothing in the cupboards and were forced to make a meager meal out of a half a loaf of buttered bread and water to drink. While it hadn't been the tastiest dinner she'd ever eaten, it got the job done, and she was full now. Eren's parents would be back the next morning. Hopefully, they would bring some food back with them. Or maybe, she Mrs. Yeager would let her go to the market with Eren again.

After dinner, she and Eren had lounged around, either talking about nothing in particular or playing with a deck of cards Mr. Yeager had brought back with him after one medical excursion a few years ago according to Eren Finally, when the last vestiges of daylight had fled and darkness settled over the district, the shops having closed long ago, Mikasa and Eren decided to get ready for bed.

Not taking any more time than was necessary, Mikasa changed into her simple white nightgown, the soft cotton material falling to her knees, swishing as she walked. Hastily, Mikasa made her way through the rest of the house, putting out the lamps Eren had left on. He always forgot to put them out. A quick glance into his room proved that he had actually put his own out and promptly went to sleep.

Sometimes, Mikasa thought it was unfair just how easily Eren could fall asleep. Every time she laid down, her mind returned to _that _night, turning the events over and over. She knew she was just torturing herself, but she couldn't stop herself from wondering if she could have saved them - her parents. Any sane person would argue that she had been just a child at the time. What could she do? Sometimes she would even use that justification on herself, but then another part of her would cruelly squash that: _Weren't you "just a child" when Eren taught you to fight?_

Shaking away those thoughts because she knew they would only bring further pain, Mikasa turned from Eren's room and hastily trekked to her room. Snuffing out the last light, she snuggled down into her mattress, tucking her blanket around herself. Moonlight filtered through her the window and cast the room in blue-black hues.

As she laid there, Mikasa's mind began wandering back to _that_ night like she predicted. However, she refused to let herself sink into that rut again and tried to think of other matters. The only thing that came to mind though was the story her and Eren read earlier that day about the girl, the dog, and the murderer - if he could be called that. Even if she'd said it was ridiculous - _which it is!_ - that didn't mean she couldn't admit it was just a little eerie.

Mikasa felt the first tendrils of unease settle over her. She had to consciously grit her teeth to keep her eyes shut because she kept swearing to herself that she heard someone breathing. But that was impossible; the silence in her room was deafening. Besides, it would be foolish to think someone was actually in her room. First of all, the doors and windows were locked up for the night. Secondly, the chances were nearly impossible for someone to be hiding under her bed the day she read that story. It was improbable and stupid... and she couldn't seem to make herself calm down.

She wasn't sure how much time passed as she tossed and turned fitfully, but it seemed like hours.

Suddenly, Mikasa's eyes snapped open, expecting to see someone, when she heard a noise. Nothing was there, and huffing in frustration, she squeezed her eyes shut, telling herself to stop being stupid. The next time she heard the noise, she sat straight up in bed, a hand clutching her chest. She told herself the noises were just the foundation settling, but - was something dripping?

Before she could stop herself, Mikasa found herself out of bed and scurrying towards Eren's room, trying to stay as silent as possible, just in case someone were to hear her... If they were there somewhere. As she padded past the threshold of his room, however, she paused.

Was she really going to do this? This was her being stupid; she knew that. So, if she knew that, why couldn't she calm down? Mikasa pinched her brow in frustration. She swore she would never read one of those stupid books again. For the sake of her pride, she needed to go back to bed - her _own_ bed. Taking a calming breath, she started to turn around. The house creaked again, and Mikasa promptly rushed to Eren's side.

She gently shook his shoulder. In response, he mumbled sleepily and turned onto his side, facing away from Mikasa. She tried again. "Eren, wake up."

Groggy, he turned over, blinking up at her with sleepy eyes. "Wha...?" he asked ever so eloquently. Clearing his throat, he tried again, "Mikasa? What are you doing here?"

Her toes suddenly seeming very interesting, Mikasa kept her head down and blushed. Huffing an irritated sigh, she rushed through the words, almost blurring them together. "The house keeps making noises and it's freaking me out."

She didn't know what she was expecting. Maybe for Eren to make fun of her and tell her she was being stupid. Maybe he would just yell at her for waking him up and make her go back to bed. However, she certainly didn't expect his real reaction.

He fully sat up in bed, and when he spoke, his voice was calm - neutral. "Okay," he said acceptingly.

Her head snapped up to meet his gaze, confused. Then to her surprise, he stretched out his hand to her, offering it for her to take. She studied his features to make sure he wasn't making fun of her, but she didn't see any mockery on his face. Still a little wary, she placed her hand in his, and he surprised her again by pulling her forward, hard. To her ever-increasing embarrassment, she stumbled forward, landing on his lap.

Hastily struggling to clamber off him, Mikasa hissed, "What are you doing?" After she recovered her bearings, she settled herself into a sitting position between Eren and the wall. Lips pressed into a thin line, she raised an eyebrow at him expectantly.

"You didn't want to sleep in here with me?" he asked, confused and partially uncertain.

"I- well, yeah," she admitted, crossing her arms over her chest. "But, did you have to do it like that?"

"What's the big deal?"

Mikasa thought about hitting him; she really did. But, in the end, she just sighed and rolled her eyes. "Let's just go to sleep."

"Fine with me," Eren hastily agreed, perhaps realizing how close he was to being punched.

Mikasa crawled under the blankets and settled down as far away as she could from Eren, trying to allow him some personal space, as he laid back down too. As the silence settled around them, Eren startled Mikasa when he spoke:

"You know, you don't _have_ to sleep on the very edge of the bed, right?" Well, it would be warmer if she wasn't pressed against a wall, she admitted to herself. Without responding, she edged closer to him, still leaving a foot or so between them. She heard Eren sigh through his nose and could almost see him rolling his eyes. "Come here," he said, grabbing her arm. With a squawk of protest from Mikasa, Eren pulled her against him.

Mikasa felt her cheeks heat at once. There was no space between them at all, and they were pressed together from thigh to shoulder with her head resting on his arm. Mikasa stiffened and repressed the urge to scoot away. It wasn't that she didn't like it. It was that she liked it a little too much. However, it was really warm and ... nice where she was, and she slowly relaxed against him.

He was being really nice to her, and she _had _been the one to come in there. Wouldn't it be rude to disregard his kindness? So, yes, she would stay where she was. What was the harm in it anyways?

Suddenly, next to Eren, the night didn't seem as scary as when she was alone.

~}0{~

Early the next morning, Carla Yeager stood behind her husband as he unlocked the front door and held it open for her. He really was such a good husband to her. Shooting him a soft grateful smile, she entered the door. They had woken up early, and after a quick check to make sure Mrs. Narata was recovering nicely, they set out for home. Hoping to get there in time for breakfast.

After entering her house, she immediately. set their supplies - they had gone to the market before heading home - on the kitchen counter. She would put it up later.

But for now, she wanted to check on her children.

Tip-toeing so as not to wake him, she went to Eren's room first and promptly pressed her hand against her mouth to stop the sound she almost made from escaping.

Mikasa and Eren had apparently shared his bed last night. Currently, Mikasa was all but laying on top of Eren, her arms wrapped around his middle and her head resting on his chest with bits of her hair sprawled on Eren's face. Her own son seemed content too as he had his arms wrapped around the young girl too, one resting on her stomach and the other somewhere near her hip.

Carla gave a knowing smile at the sight and slowly backed out of the room, returning to the kitchen.

"Are Eren and Mikasa alright?" her husband asked as he began putting away the supplies from his doctor's bag.

She nodded. "They're just fine, my dear... just fine."

**The End**

* * *

_**A/N: So, what'd you think? Was it still any good? Also, do you guys have any ideas for little short stories you have? I have more of my own of course, but I'd like to hear what you guys have to say.**_

_**Anyways, please review! I love them. Also, be as critical as you like, point out my flaws, anything. I crave feedback that will make me a better writer. So anything you've got will be appreciated. Not that I don't like the praise mind you...**_

_**Thanks to everyone who reviewed, favorite, and followed! You guys are the reason this chapter came out. ;)**_

_**ONWARD**_

_**-Alyssa**_


	3. Uncannily Unlucky

_**A/N: Alright! So this one is pretty short, especially for me. However, I didn't really feel like I should drag it out. Otherwise, it wouldn't come out quite right. I hope you guys like it. Thanks to those who reviewed/favorited/followed! **_

_**ENJOY!**_

_**Summary: Mikasa gets caught wearing an article of Eren's clothes (that isn't his scarf) , but it's not what he thinks. Is it?**_

_**Word Count: 2,086**_

_**Warnings: None really.**_

_**DISCLAIMER: I don't own AoT or anything involved with it. This was written for entertainment purposes with no intent on copyright infringement.**_

* * *

**Uncannily Unlucky**

**~}0{~**

Mikasa fell back on her bed with a huffy sigh, her knees bent and a hand propped under her head. With her free hand, the dark-haired girl played with the ends of her scarf. After a moment though, she let it drop against her chest and began counting the cob webs clinging to the corners of the ceiling. She wondered if she should clean them out. At least it would give her something to do.

Mikasa was bored.

Not just bored though, she was also alone. Mr. Yeager was gone once again to visit a patient, and they weren't expecting him to return until the next evening. Although she understood the importance of Mr. Yeager's work, Mikasa couldn't help but be upset at his consistent absence. She missed him. He'd always been so kind to her. In a way, Eren hadn't been the only one to save her. His dad - and mom by extension - played a role in that by offering her a place to live. She might've ended up as a street rat in the slums had he decided to leave her on her own.

Mrs. Yeager had gone to pick up some material for a new set of clothes for her husband and dragged Eren with her. An hour or so after that, Eren returned to the house alone saying that his mother had run into an old friend and wouldn't be back for some time.

Then, Eren had decided to find Armin to go... well, she wasn't sure. Whatever it was that Eren and Armin did when she wasn't around - which wasn't often. When Eren left, Mikasa had been in the middle of finishing the new puzzle Eren's dad had bought for her on one of his excursions, so she hadn't been bored and wanted to stay home. Now, she really wished she hadn't.

Lying around and staring wouldn't cure her boredom though. Mustering her resolve, Mikasa pushed herself up. If she was going to be bored, she might as well be productive and actually clean up those cobwebs.

~}O{~

Two hours later and Mikasa had not only cleaned up all the cobwebs but was also on her way to sweeping out the entire house. So far, she'd finished with Mr. and Mrs. Yeager's room, the main room, the kitchen, the entry way, and her own room. Currently, she was about to start on Eren's room. After she finished sweeping, she would need to find something else to do as the rest of the chores had already been completed. Maybe she would reorganize her room; who knew? Maybe Eren or Mrs. Yeager would finally come back.

As soon as she set foot in her friend's room, she knew the job would be a bit bigger than she'd originally thought... which wasn't necessarily a bad thing, mind you - just unexpected. Clothes lay piled up in the corners, a couple of socks and a pair of trousers sticking out from under the bed. A few discarded pieces of crumpled paper littered the floor, and several of Eren's drawers were turned out, their contents scattered around the room.

It looked like someone had ransacked the place. What was he looking for?

Shaking herself mentally, Mikasa shrugged. It wasn't really her business, and besides, it was probably something he wanted to show Armin. Maybe that was what they did when she wasn't with them - ransack their own rooms to find something to show the other.

Regardless, Mikasa decided she would reconstruct his room for him since she didn't have anything better to do anyways. Furthermore, this was a pretty big job; he would owe her after this. Now, Mikasa wasn't a particularly vengeful person - really, she wasn't, contrary to popular belief. However, despite herself, several malicious - albeit relatively harmless - thoughts ran through her mind about the particular usefulness of having someone owe you something...

And, he would have to pay up. Mrs. Carla Yeager, a normally kind and lenient woman, rarely tolerated a messy house. If the older woman had been home, Mikasa doubted she would've let Eren leave the house with his room in such disarray. A tiny smile tugged at the corner of her mouth. At times, it seemed like Mrs. Yeager could sense when part of the house was dirty. It was really quite uncanny.

One time, shortly after Mikasa had moved in to their house, she and Eren had been playing an ancient game Armin had taught them called 'Blind Man' in his room. In the game, one person had to close their eyes and count to twenty while the other person tried to creep around the room. With their eyes still closed, the person had to search around the room until they caught the other person. Earlier that day, they had built a miniature tower out of these tiny wooden beams.

Well, Mikasa was 'it' - or, the person who had to count - and Eren was the one who got to sneak around the room. She'd heard a noise to her right, so she whipped around and rushed towards the source of the noise, barreling into the tower in the process.

Now, the crash hadn't really been that loud, considering the small size of the tower, and the fall hadn't been particularly nasty either though Mikasa did acquire a small bruise on her shin. However, by the time Mikasa had regained her feet - Eren hadn't offered to help as they were still in the middle of a game, and he didn't want to give away his position - Mrs. Yeager was already coming in the door telling Eren he needed to pick it up.

Mikasa's smile widened. He would totally owe her after this.

Propping her broom against the wall, Mikasa placed the drawers back in their original slots in the battered dresser and began hastily placing the items back in the right drawers. That was when she ran into a stumbling block. Soon, she realized that one of the drawers he had sifted through was his undergarments drawer. At the thought of what she was about to do, a blush stained her cheeks. Mentally shaking herself, she berated herself. _'Get over it. It's not really a big deal, and besides, _ no one_ is here at the moment.'_

She was really glad no one was around to see her tomato red face as she haphazardly stuffed the undergarments in the drawer. When she finished, unable to help herself, she glanced over her shoulder to make sure no one was there. Ascertaining her solitude, she blew out a sigh of relief.

Frowning mentally at herself, Mikasa sat on her knees and hurriedly put away the remaining mess. However, when she tried to stand back up, her shirt snagged on a nail that was sticking out of the dresser, and by some twist of fate - Mikasa never did figure out how it happened exactly - it managed to tear her shirt completely in half. And, the stupid nail had the gall to actually scratch her skin on top of that.

A distressed sound worked its way out of the back of her throat as she clutched the tattered halves of her shirt, trying to keep them together. Sighing through her nose, she pressed her lips together. That was one of her favorite shirts too...

Carefully, Mikasa examined the thin red scratch on her stomach. At least it wasn't bleeding. She supposed it could've been a lot worse. Sure, she did like that shirt, but she wasn't seriously hurt. All she needed to do was go put on a new shirt. It was a good thing no one was home to see that happen - especially Eren. If he had been, Mikasa was certain she would've died of embarrassment. Or perhaps, she would've spontaneously combusted from the heat of her blush. Either way.

The sound of the door banging open echoed through the house.

Eyes widening, Mikasa cursed her bad luck. She shouldn't have dallied so much; she could've already been in her room by now. Thinking quickly, she plucked one of Eren's shirts from his drawer, threw off the remains of her own, and pulled the new one over her head.

Mikasa couldn't help but notice that it actually fit her quite well... It wasn't really too big for her even. Maybe a bit, but if she had a sash or a belt to tie around her waist, she wouldn't look half bad in it. Also, it was a pretty shade of blue. She must have picked it up subconsciously because it was uncanny for her to have chosen her favorite shirt of Eren's on accident.

"What are you doing?"

Oh yeah. She wasn't alone.

Another blush burning her cheeks, Mikasa whirled around to face Eren. "I- the nail- my shirt," she stuttered ever so eloquently. Frustrated, she snapped, "Why are you here anyways?"

Eren rolled his eyes at her, but she could tell he was hiding a grin. The nerve of him! He wanted to laugh at her. "I live here, remember?" he retorted, crossing his arms over his chest. "The better question," he continued, "is why are you wearing _my_ shirt?"

Mikasa felt like she wanted to die. This was so embarrassing... Her eyes widened when she realized it. This was worse than embarrassing; this was karma. What else could it be?

Finally, she forced herself to answer his question. "I had to." At his dubious expression, she continued, "_Your_ stupid dresser ripped mine, and- and you have the absolute worst timing ever."

Eren shrugged carelessly. "Sure, whatever you say."

"I'm going to go change into one of my _own _shirts now."

Before he could say anything else, Mikasa fled - though she adamantly told herself that she wasn't - to her room. As though it burned her, Mikasa flung Eren's shirt from herself to the opposite wall. Despite knowing and loathing how childish it was, she glared at the shirt. Stupid shirt.

To prevent anything else from going wrong, she pulled on the first shirt she found in her dresser. That was when a certain friend of hers knocked on the door. "Mikasa?"

"What do you want?" she snapped. She swore if he was there to taunt her... Or maybe he wanted his shirt. _'Well, that's fine by me,' _Mikasa thought as she quickly retrieved the offending garment.

"Please open the door," Eren requested.

Taking a deep breath, she threw the door open. "What?" she ground out, clutching the shirt tightly in her hands.

Forestalling any arguments on her part, he raised a hand. "I'm not here to pick on you again." He sighed. "I'm here to thank you.. For, you know, picking up my room and everything. It was really nice."

She eyed him warily, hesitant to believe he had no ulterior motive. "It's no big deal. I was cleaning the whole house anyways."

"Whatever. _I _can still thank you for it," he insisted sincerely.

At the sweet look in his eye, a blush of a different sort commandeered her cheeks. "You're welcome," she mumbled, suddenly shy.

Eren smiled at her. "By the way," he continued, smile and voice turning wry. Mikasa heard warning bells going off in her head but ignored them. "Can I have my shirt back?"

Huffing indignantly, Mikasa hurled the shirt at him and slammed the door in his face. From the other side of her door, she heard a muffled, "Thank you."

**The End**

* * *

_**A/N: So there you have it. Just a short little bite, but I hope it was still kinda cute. Call it a late Christmas present. Let me know what you guys thought! **_

_**Also, if you have a moment, please vote on the poll I have up on my profile. Please and thank you in advance!**_

_**Thanks to everyone who has reviewed so far!**_

_**ONWARD!**_

_**-Alyssa**_


End file.
